


Give Me a Call

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, HP Liquid Luck Drabble Challenge, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Last night was ehm…”“Excuse me, do we know each other?”
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Liquid Luck Drabble Challenge





	Give Me a Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Liquid Luck Drabble Challenge](https://liquidluckdrabblechallenge.tumblr.com/), using the prompt '“Do we know each other?”'.

Neville takes a deep breath before stepping into the coffeeshop. Having practiced what he’s going to say at least a dozen of times, but still a nervous wreck now that he’s actually here.

He steps inside, his heart nearly beating out of his chest when he sees the barista - that confident smile on his face as he is serving a customer. But Neville doesn’t let it stop him, and he steps up to him, trying his best to hide just how nervous he is.

“Hiya,” he says, flashing his best smile. The barista not showing any sign of recognition, even though he had spent most of last night in Neville’s bed. “Last night was ehm…”

“Excuse me, do we know each other?”

The words hit Neville like a punch in the gut, and all he can do is shake his head. Too embarrassed to say anything.

“Right… Can I take your order, then?”

* * *

Neville can still hear his ears ringing - tears stinging behind his eyes – by the time he sits down with his coffee. They had spent ages flirting at the party, then kissing… they had spent hours in Neville’s bed. So how could he not recognise him?

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

Neville jumps up when he hears the voice, and when he sees Draco sitting at the table next to him, his cheeks flush. Feeling even more embarrassed now that he was there to witness it.

“I was where you are now,” Draco explains. “Just a few months ago.”

“What do you mean?”

“Me and him… it was after Lovegood’s Halloween party.” Draco shrugs. “Next morning he pretended not to know me, even though I’m here every day.”

“Oh… I just thought…,” Neville begins, but then he sighs. Not entirely sure what he was thinking.

“I wouldn’t take it personally,” Draco reassures him. “The guy isn’t worth your time or energy.”

“Thanks,” Neville mumbles, flashing an embarrassed smile.

“I’ve got to go now,” Draco says, already getting up out of his seat. “But if you ever want to go out with someone who won’t forget your name in the morning… just give me a call.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
